


Sunflower

by yeaka



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Venelia finally confesses.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Irresistible” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/158937866370/fic-bingo). Fair warning that I know nothing of Wonder Woman beyond the 2017 movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wonder Woman or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She leaves her horse behind to descend the rest of the grassy cliff; this seems a moment too special to share with any other living creatures, and she wants to stand on equal footing when Menalippe turns to see her. Venelia picks her way carefully across the lush greenery, though she’s sure Menalippe must still hear her coming. Her scent must be on the wind. It’s less to hide herself and more not to disturb the scene: Menalippe looks magical, shrouded in the early morning light. 

She stands near the very edge, gaze lost in the horizon, stretching out across the endless sea. The water’s clear and blue as always, undisturbed, but its stability doesn’t diminish its beauty. Its an artful expanse of ebbing crystal, and still _Menalippe_ is more beautiful. Venelia drifts forward as though drawn: to her, Menalippe has always been irresistible.

But she hides it well, and a meter away, she calls, “Menalippe.” She keeps her tone low, though casual. Menalippe glances over her shoulder. She turns, and, just then, the sun rises behind her back.

It slips into view, only the thinnest sliver, but enough to cast light across the sea, up the towering cliffs and along all Menalippe’s seams, haloing her like the gods of old. She shines anew, more handsome than ever, and a smile crosses her lips. But she looks away again, turning to face the bright dawn.

Venelia walks closer still, right to Menalippe’s side, and drops a hand near hers. The sides of their shortest fingers brush, smooth skin beneath the interwoven armour. Into the silence, Venelia speaks, “You’re up early.”

And she knew that, of course, when she rushed down here, having seen a certain someone from a balcony above. She’s just grateful she made it down in time. 

Menalippe flexes her shoulders. She fell hard on her left one yesterday, but a bit of rolling seems to settle in place—Venelia helped massage in the salve herself. Menalippe sighs, “I never slept. If I wish to become half as strong as Antiope, I must train every—” But she cuts off, likely because Venelia’s slipped their hands together. 

She intertwines her fingers with Menalippe’s, turning to face Menalippe properly, and she’s warmed when Menalippe doesn’t pull away. Menalippe’s enigmatic eyes search hers, though Venelia plans for her lips to give an explanation soon enough. With their gazes locked, Menalippe quietly asks, “What have _you_ come for?”

Venelia answers simply, “You.” And then she stares hard into Menalippe’s face, trying to judge every little line and crease, until she thinks it’s right to proceed. She leans forward, giving plenty of time for Menalippe still to dodge it, but instead, Menalippe lets their mouths come together. 

A soft, blissful touch, and Menalippe’s surged forward like fire. Her hand lifts to cup Venelia’s cheek, sliding back into the freed wisps of her golden hair, to hold her fast in place. Venelia dares to slip her other arm around Menalippe’s slender waist, and she pulls Menalippe tight against her; they crush close enough to flatten the air out of Venelia’s lungs. She parts them to gasp, but Menalippe catches her again. Menalippe runs a slick tongue along her lips and pushes inside, licking Venelia from the inside out. Venelia shivers in sheer _pleasure_ and rewards the favour in kind. Menalippe tastes like the ripe fruits that grow from newborn trees, though she smells like earth and sweat. Evidently, her workout’s still left her with energy to spare. 

It isn’t until Venelia is breathless, as much from being overwhelmed emotionally as physically, that she pulls back enough to smile. She murmurs through it, “I’m glad you responded.”

Menalippe laughs delightedly, “How could I not? You’re irresistible.”

And Venelia laughs back, admitting, “I was just thinking the same thing of you.”

Menalippe grins wide enough to crinkle her eyes. They gleam in the new sunlight, full of wonderment and promise. Venelia knows she could get lost in them, and does, for a moment. 

Then Menalippe drops her hand to catch the one around her waist. She holds both of Venelia’s palms between them, warm and exquisite. She bids, “Come down to the beach with me. I’ve some time left before I must go about my duties.”

Venelia purrs, “With pleasure.” She leans forward again, but only to press her forehead against Menalippe’s, and their noses nuzzle once, like horses in their quiet love. Then they turn towards the shore, and Menalippe guides them down, ready to greet the dawn.


End file.
